Living With Vampires
by Sk8rpunk2560
Summary: Alice and Rosalie find a baby in the woods, and they want to keep it. See what happens.... Rated T just in case... R&R!
1. Prologue

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. ( I totally stealed ( and yes I ment to say stealed ) this from my best friend's fan fic )**

Prologue **( I stealed this too! )**

Alice's POV

"I saw these real cute shoes at the mall, up in Port Angeles. I think I'm gonna go buy 'em." I told Jasper.

We were in our room. He was watching me paint my nails. I guess he thinks it's interesting, or something.

"When are you thinking of buying them?" Jasper replied.

"I don't know. Maybe Friday or Saturday. You wanna go with?" I asked.

"Umm.... Actually, I was planning on....." I saw him looking around the room looking for an excuse to stay home. Then he spotted a pictue of our family on the desk. Then he continued. "I was planning on spending time with my brother Emmett. Yeah, that's what I was going to do."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Why don't you see if Rosalie will go with you?" Jasper suggested.

"That is the best idea you have had all day." I said. Then I ran off to go ask her.

* * *

Saturday

* * *

Rosalie's POV

"C'mon, Alice! Did you get everything you wanted yet?" She always takes so long when we go shopping. It's extremely irritating.

Right then Alice walked out of the dressing room, wearing a rather pretty dress.

"How do you like this one?" She asked.

"It's just as nice as the other fifteen you've tried on." I replied.

"I think I'll buy it." Alice said.

"Just like all the others." I mumbled. "Can we go now?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." Just then her face went blank.

"What do you see?" I asked, in a whisper.

Then she ran into the dressing room, then ran out two seconds later, saying "We gotta go." while she does.

Leaving behind everything she wanted to buy, she dragged me out to the car.

"What is going on? what did you see?" I asked, puzzled.

We climbed into the car.

"We have to save a family." She relied. Then she floored it, and we went zooming.

"What do you mean we have to save a family?!" I asked, clearly confused.

"In my vision, I saw a bear killing a family. Not a very big one, just a mother, father, and child. And I want to try and save them." She explained.

We stopped all of a sudden, and Alice got out and ran into the forest. I followed closely behind.

We ran for a minute or so, then we got to the tent where the family was. There was no bear to be seen, so we walked over to the tent, and looked inside. The scene before us was so shocking, it made us both gasp in horror. We saw blood everywhere, which made us cover our noses and hold our breath. The whole family was laying on the ground of the tent. We did hear very shallow breaths coming from inside the tent, so we went to find out who was still breathing.

In the corner of the tent, was the baby. The one still alive. It was unconscious, with blood coming from it's forearm.

"I think we should call Carlisle..." Alice suggested.

I nodded, and left the tent so I could breathe somewhat, pulling out my phone on the way out.

When I got outside, I was already on the phone waiting for Carlisle to answer his phone. He picked up after the second ring.

"Hello?" Carlisle said over the phone.

"Do you think you can come help me and Alice with something?" I replied.

"Like what?" He asked.

"A baby that is loosing a lot of blood." I said.

"Where are you?" His voice was now serious.

"In Port Angeles. And can you come fast?" I said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." then he hung up.

I closed the phone and put it in my pocket.

"Carlisle is coming." I announced.

Alice was standing right beside me. "I know. And everything's going to be okay." she said with a smile. I smiled back.

"I think we should get some water and clean the baby's arm off." I suggested.

"Right. I'll go get some." Alice said. Two seconds later she was in the car driving off.

When Alice was gone I went into the tent, holding my breath once more, and retrieved the child.

In less then five minutes later, Alice was back with some clean water and a towel.

We both stood there wiping the child's arm somewhat clean, while we waited for Carlisle to show up.

About ten minutes later, Carlisle showed up. Getting out of the car extremely fast, he walked over to us and took the baby from Alice, who had it, actually her, at the time.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I just had to ask.

"I believe so. She's going to need to have stitches, and lots of care." Carlisle replied.

"I can do that. Can she _please_ stay with us, Carlisle? She'll be like the little sister I never had." I pleaded.

"We'll have to talk to the rest of the family." he said.

* * *

Back at home

* * *

Rosalie's POV still

Me, Alice, Carlisle, and the baby all walked in the front door. As soon as we were in, Carlisle called a meeting. A few seconds later, everyone was sitting in the family room, looking at the child in my arms, wondering why they were all here, well except Edward, of course.

"Well," Carlisle started, "Alice and Rosallie found a baby, with her parents dead, up in Port Angeles. Rosalie wants me and Esme to adopt her, so that she can have a little sister. I said we wouldn't until we talked with the rest of you. So we are going to vote on it. Who says we should adopt her?"

"I say yes. It might be fun to have a little child running around the house." Esme said.

"I don't think it would be such a good idea. So, I say no." Jasper said. Alice gave him a pleading look.

"Heck yeah! Having a little sis will be fun!" Emmett said. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"No." Edward said. Me and Alice both glared at him, and he glared back. That retard.

"Well, you probably all guessed that I wont to keep her, so, my votes a yes." I said.

"Me, too!" Alice chirped from beside me.

"And I say yes. It's five to two. I guess we're keeping her." Carlisle said.

Me and Alice both smiled an ear to ear smile, then ran up stairs with the baby.

* * *

**That's the end of the Prologue. I hope you liked it. =)**

**There will be more soon...I hope...=]**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters, that all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

_**It is now almost fourteen years later. They have moved away and back to Forks. They decided to name the baby Ashley. She has long light blond hair with streaks of different neon colors,(Pink, Green, Blue, Orange, and Purple) she has big grey eyes, pail skin, and she is very skinny. And from here on this story will be in Ashley's POV. Unless I say otherwise.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

I was sitting in my room listening to my favorite band and drawing when I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Alice." said the voice on the other side of the door.

"Is anyone else with you?" I questioned.

"Nope. Just me." She replied.

"Come on in." I said.

Alice walked into my room and came over and sat on my bed with me.

"What's up?" I said.

"Seeing what you're doing." she said.

"Oh. Well, I'm just listening to music and drawing."

"Can I see what you're drawing?"

"Umm... Sure." I showed her the picture I was drawing and she looked at it and smile

"Very artistic." She commented.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She looked away from the picture and looked at me. "Do you wanna go shopping?"

"You always want to go shopping... Will you buy me something?"

"Don't I always?"

"Good point. I'll get my jacket." I got up off my bed and walk over to where I put my shoes and jacket.

Alice smiled and stood up. "Great!" Then she was out the door. Probably to go get her credit cards, or something.

I slipped my shoes on and put my arms through the sleeves of my jacket, walked over to where I keep my money, put some in my pocket, and walked out of the room.

As I walked down stairs to look for Alice, I ran into Edward.

"What are you up too?" he asked.

"I'm going shopping with Alice. Couldn't you have read my mind to know that?" I asked.

He waited a moment to reply. "Right..."

I just rolled my eye and started to walked away. "Hey, wait a minute." Edward said.

I spun around to look at him. "What?" I asked, clearly irritated.

"What are you planning on doing later?" he asked.

"Sleep so that I can go to school tomorrow. 'Cause I have to sleep. Remember?"

"Oh. Right. Never mind then." He look at the ground, turned around, and walked away.

I found Alice waiting for me by the front door. We walked out to the car together. When we got in the car, Alice looked at me weird.

"What?" I asked, uncomfortable.

"What was that all about? The thing with Edward, I mean." She asked.

"I have no idea." I replied.

"Hmm..." was all she said.

It was quiet for the first five minutes of the drive to the mall, but I couldn't stand the quietness, so I turned on the radio.

We got to the mall and I got out of the front seat of the car and started to walk up to the mall. Alice was walking beside me in seconds.

The second we got inside, Alice dragged me over to the clothes, just like she always does. The first fifteen minutes we spent shopping for me, and then after that it was all shopping for Alice.

After about an hour of watching Alice go in and out of the dressing room, I decided to go to the Food Court to get dinner, so I told Alice where I was going, I walked over there.

I got to the Food Court, grabbed a slice of pizza and a drink, paid for it, and sat down at a table.

A guy at another table was looking and smiling at me. He was kind of cute, too. Then. all of a sudden, the guy stands up and starts to walk over to me. _Uh oh._ I thought. _He's coming over. What should I do?_ I just decided to smiled a little. Then he was in front of me.

"Hi." the guy said, smiling.

"Hi." I said, looking at my food, blushing a little.

"Mind if I sit here?" he questioned.

"Go ahead."

He sat down in front of me. "My name's Zedek. What's yours?"

"Ashley. It's nice to meet you, Zedek." I replied.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Ashley." There was a short awkward silence, then he asked, "So, did you came here alone, or are you with a friend, or something?"

Well, I didn't want to say I was here with my sister who is, obviously, more beautiful then I am, so I just said, "I'm here with a friend."

"Oh. Uh. Would you wanna hang out sometime?"

"Yeah. I would love to."

Just then I saw Alice walking over to me and Zedek.

After she was standing right next to the table I was sitting at, she looked over at Zedek, and said, "She isn't going anywhere with you."

"And, why not?" Zedek asked.

"Yeah. Why not?" I said.

"Because." Alice said.

"Because why?" I was beginning to get real irritated.

"Because I said so." Alice said through her teeth. "Now, grab your pizza, and lets go."

"No." I said.

"Now."

I could see the anger in her eyes, but I still said, "Make me."

"I will." Alice took the pizza off the plate, stuck it in a napkin, grabbed my arm, and started to walk away. We walked over to where all the stuff she was going to buy was. She stopped right next to the shopping cart.

"What was that all about?!" I asked not so quietly.

"It doesn't matter." she replied.

"Yes, it does!" She ignored me. So I decided not to talk to anyone for the rest of the night.

Alice paid for everything, and we left.

No one spoke the whole way home. We just listened to the radio.

When we got home, I unbuckled my seatbelt, and was going to get out of the car, but right before I did, Alice said, "Ashley, I'm sorry."

I only paused for a moment, then I got out of the car and walked into the house, not saying a word to Alice.

"How was shopping?" Esme asked when I walked passed her in the hall on the way to me bed room. I didn't say a word, just kept walking.

When I got into my room, I took off my shoes, and threw them at the wall. I took my jacket off, jumped onto my bed, and screamed into my pillow. Next thing I knew I was asleep.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter one. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I WILL LOVE YOU IF YOU DO!!!!! =]**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters, that all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up two hours before my alarm went off, so I turned off my alarm, so that it wouldn't go off, and went into my bathroom to take a shower before school. After my shower, I did my hair and makeup, then got dressed in Skinny Jeans, Band-T, Converse, Chain Necklace, and kick-butt Skull Rings.

By the time I was done with all that, I still didn't have to be to school for another hour and a half. So I decided to drive myself to school today. So I grabbed some money for lunch, grabbed my jacket, and walked out of the room.

I had the room across the hall from Edward, and when I walked out of my room, he was in the doorway of his room staring at me.

"Why do you always stare at me?" I just had to ask. But Edward just looked away, and walked into his roon without saying a word.

_You have issues!_ I screamed in my mind so that no one but Edward could hear me say it. And I heard him say from his room, "I do not!" which made me giggle.

I walked down stairs into the kitchen to get some breakfast. I got a bowl and a spoon, got out the milk, and had myself a bowl of cereal. After I took the first few bites, Emmett walked in.

"Hey." he greeted.

"Hey." I said.

"What's up?"

"Eating. You?"

"Watching you eat."

"Is it gross?"

"Well... Yes." I giggled a bit.

"Do you know where the keys are to Rosalie's car?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm gonna drive myself to school. And I know Edward wont let my use his car."

"You're not even fourteen yet! What if you got pulled over?!"

"You know how good of a driver I am! You let me drive the jeep all the time!"

"Yeah. But still."

"I'll bet you five bucks that I can get to school and home without getting pulled over once." I just knew he couldn't put down a bet.

"Deal." Then we sealed it with a hand shake.

So Emmett went to go get the keys for Rosalie's car, and left me there to eat.

While Emmett was gone, Edward came into the kitchen.

"No." He said.

"No what?" I asked, even though I knew exactly what he ment.

"You are not driving in a car alone."

"To late. I'm going to win that bet."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Have you ever seen me drive?"

"Not in person."

"Well, then, shut up!" I picked up my bowl and walked over to the sink to wash it. I could feel Edward watching me the whole time. "And would you quit staring at me? It's creepy."

"Sorry."

"You should be." After I was done washing my bowl, I dried it off and put it away. Then I grabbed my jacket and left the kitchen. Emmett just came down stairs.

"Here's the keys." Emmett said. Then he threw them to me. But, of course, Edward cought them.

I turned to face him, put my hand out, and said, "Give them to me now."

"Make me."

"I will." I turned to face Emmett. "Get him."

"Okay." Emmett jumped at Edward, but Edward dodged and jumped at him. Then they started to get violent, which I thought was awesome. I love violence! "Kick his butt, Emmett!" I said.

The keys landed on the floor next to the fighting vampires, and I didn't want to get to close to them, so I grabbed a broom, and used it to slide the keys away from them. I bent down, picked up the keys and ran out the door, saying, "Later!"

I ran out to the car, got in it, put my seatbelt on, put the key in the ignition, started the car, put it in drive, and drove away. As I looked in the rearview mirror, I could see Edward trying to get out the door, with Emmett holding him back. Sort of.

I made it all the way to school without getting pulled over, so I'm already half way to winning the bet. I didn't want to get in trouble by parking in the wrong spot, so I parked the car in the lot across the street. I walked across the street, after parking the car, and met up with my friends outside the school doors so that we could hang out for a little bit before school.

"Did your sister drop you off at school today?" Hazel asked. Hazel had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, which I find rather amusing, but then again, I find a lot of things amusing. Anyways, she has a nice tan, and she's short. Just like me!

"No, I drove myself." I replied, with a smug smile.

"No way. You're lying." Rachelle accused. Rachelle has curly blonde hair, blue eyes, and she is part albino, so she can't tan. Though she really wishes she could.

"I'm not lying. I really did drive myself today. It's for a bet."

"A bet with who?" Molly asked. Molly naturally had dark blonde hair, but she dyed it red with black in it. She has green eyes, and she's not short, but she's not tall either.

"Emmett, of course. Who else do I make bets with?"

"So, you're really not lying?" Hazel said.

"I'm really not lying. Now can we please change the subject so that I don't get in trouble?"

"Right. Could you imagine what Chief Swan would do if he found out?" Rachelle said.

"He'd probably freak out." I said.

"Yeah. Speaking of Chief Swan, I hear his doughter is coming to Forks live with him." Molly said.

"Yeah, I heard something about that." Hazel said.

"Yeah. Isn't she suppose to be a junior in high school, or something?" Rachelle said.

"Yeah. I think so." We paused for a moment. "Anyways, me and Molly gotta go to math."

"Okay. See you later, guys." Hazel said.

* * *

Lunch

* * *

Me, Hazel, Molly, and Rachelle all got our food, and went to sit at a table together to eat. After eating for a while, a tall kid with hair so dark brown it was almost black, brown eyes, and darkish skin walked into the lunchroom with a few of his friends, I'm guessing. The kid looked a little familiar, but I didn't remember from where. Until he smiled at me.

"Oh my gosh. I know that guy." I said to my friends.

"Really? How?" Rachelle asked.

"I met him in the food court at the mall yesterday. But Alice said that I can't hang out with him. I don't know why, though. She doesn't even know him, I don't think." I replied.

"Weird." Molly said.

"I know. OMG, he's coming over here." I hid my face.

"Ashley?" Zedek was right behind me now.

_I think I'm going to explode._ I thought to myself. I turned to face Zedek. I smiled a little. "Hi."

"You remember me?" He asked.

"Sure, I do." I replied.

"Awesome."

"Yeah." _My goodness he is so cute._ I thought.

"So, you wanna hang out sometime?" He asked.

"Sure. But my family doesn't really like you, I don't know why, But they don't. So I'll have to call you sometime when I'm not around them." I said.

"Oh. Well, how soon will that be?"

"Umm... This friday?"

"I can wait that long." He smiled a stunning smile. I could help but to smile back.

Just then the bell rang saying lunch was over.

"Well, I gotta go to class. I'll see you later" I said.

"Yeah. You too." He smiled at me again. I smiled back. Then he turned and walked away.

"You're blushing redder then a tomato." Hazel noted when Zedek was gone.

"Really?" I asked in a rather squeaky voice.

"Yeah." Hazel replied.

"Well, that's embarressing." I said.

We all got up from the table and threw are trash away. And me and Hazel went off to P.E.

After school, we all met up with each other. "So, how was english?" I asked Hazel and Molly.

"Boring, like always." Hazel said.

"I got in trouble with Mr. Green again." Molly said.

"That's, like, what, the second time this week?" I said.

"Uh-huh! It's fun getting him iritated. His reactions are awesome." Molly said.

"Yeah? Wait 'til you get suspended." Rachelle noted.

"I wont get suspended."

"You wanna bet?" Rachelle said.

"Hey! Only I can make bets!" I said. Everyone looked at me.

"Seriously?" Hazel said.

"No. I was kidding. By the way, there is a bet that I kinda wanna win. So, I'm gonna go home now. I'll call you guys later. 'Kay?"

"Okay. Bye!" Hazel, Molly, and Rachelle all said together.

I walked out the doors and across the street to where I parked the car. I went over to the car, unlocked the door, and got in.

As I started the car, a cold hand touched my shoulder. "GAH!" I gasp, jumping out of my seat. I looked behind me to see who touched me. And there in the back seat was Edward. "What are you doing here?!?!?" I all but scream at him.

"I'm here to make sure you get home safely." He replied.

"Well, don't you ever do that again! You scared me half to death! I almost wet myself!" I said. He chuckled. "Shut up!" I snapped.

"Only if you let me drive home."

"No way! I need that five bucks!"

"I'll pay you ten dollars if you do not drive home."

"But then I'll owe him five bucks!"

"No you wont. You only owe him five dollars if you get pulled over by a cop."

"Why do you have to be so smart all the time?"

"That's just the way I am."

I glared at him. "Will you really give me ten dollars?"

"Yes."

"Fine. But you have to give it to me before I move out of this seat."

"Fine." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, took ten dollars out of it, put his wallet back in his pocket, and held the ten dollar bill out for me to take. "Here."

I took the ten. "Sweet!" I said, moving to the passenger seat. Edward was in the driver seat right after I got out of it. Less then a minute later we were driving down the road.

"So, how was school?" Edward asked, trying to make conversation.

"Boring, like always." I replied.

"Hmm.... Interesting. What'd you have for lunch?"

"What's it to ya?"

"Just wondering."

"Okay then...." I leaned away from him.

* * *

**That is the end of chapter 2. I hope you liked it... Review please! **


End file.
